Un cadeau du ciel
by NekoBebouh
Summary: Ciel fête ses 18 ans à présent, chacun lui prévoit un cadeau tout comme Sébastian. Un enseignement, une partie, une surprise. C'est un yaoi fiction gay


_A la demande d'une de mes perles rares de rpgiste, j'ai décidé de commencer cette petite fanfiction sur Black Butler ! J'espère que vous aimeriez bien que ce ne soit que le début, j'ai essayé de vraiment faire par rapport au manga/animé. Bonne lecture ~_

 **Titre** : Un cadeau du ciel

 **Rating** : … un peu de scène de cul ? xD

 **Imagination** : Il est vrai que j'en ai lu plein de fanfic' sur eux, mais celui là je l'ai écrite moi même, de ma pure imagination !

Le profond et lourd sommeil de Ciel Phantomhive l'empêche de se réveiller plus tôt que prévue par son majordome qui se tenait près du lit, une serviette à la main : Sébastian Michaelis.

-Il est l'heure de vous lever cher maître.

Ciel grogne faiblement dans son sommeil et se tourne pour ensuite regarder Sébastian dans les yeux. Il semble énervé et c'est ce qui amuse un peu Sébastian.

-Vous aurais-je réveillé d'un bon rêve monsieur ?

-Sébastian. Ferme la. Je ne suis pas d'humeur, dit Ciel de façon exécrable.

Sébastian esquisse un sourire en coin et se courbe pour se plier à la volonté de son maître avant de se relever et de garder son éternel sourire taquin.

-Vous êtes de mauvaise humeur le jour de vos dix-huit ans maître.

-Qu'est-ce-que cela peut te faire ? Que j'ai dix-huit ans ou pas ça ne change rien au cours de la vie. Maintenant je dois aller prendre mon bain.

Sébastian se retient de rétorquer une quelconque parole, se contentant uniquement de se courber à nouveau et attends patiemment que son maître se lève pour pouvoir le déshabiller avec habileté. Ciel baille une fois de plus puis se laisse porter par son majordome qui l'emmène dans la salle de bain, il le dépose délicatement dans la baignoire et un soupir de détente se faisait entendre dans la pièce calme et silencieuse.

Le majordome reste près de lui à le laver, dictant son planning de la journée qui concerne : le petit-déjeuner, la danse, l'escrime, le déjeuner, un rendez vous important puis une visite de Lady Elizabeth Midford, la fiancé de Ciel. Ce dernier ronchonne un peu, il l'aime beaucoup mais il sait très bien que ça n'ira pas plus loin avec elle. Tandis que cette dernière espère beaucoup de la relation entre eux quoique cette dernière était assez platonique depuis leur enfance.

Sébastian fini de laver, de rincer son jeune maître, il entame le séchage et l'habillement que CIel commence déjà à râler de sa lenteur.

-Pardonnez moi jeune maître mais je ne voudrais pas que vous soyez malade tout de même.

-Raah ! Garde tes politesses pour toi Sébastian et dépêche toi de m'habiller, j'ai faim je te signale !

-Bien maître.

Sébastian l'habille d'un geste plutôt habile et rapide, il noue ensuite les lacets de Ciel et lui mets sa bague ainsi que son cache oeil avant de se relever pour ouvrir la porte tenant la canne de ce dernier.

-Si monsieur veut bien se diriger vers la salle à manger, son petit déjeuner l'y attends.

Ciel s'avance en prenant la canne et sort, se dirigeant jusqu'à la salle en croisant les domestiques et gardes de la maison : Finian, Mey-Linn, Bardroy ainsi que Tanaka. Ils saluent leur maître en choeur et avec gaieté. Ciel les salue avec autant d'enthousiasme que lorsqu'il s'était réveillé. A peine arrive-t-il à table pour s'asseoir qu'il se fait inonder de cadeau. Il s'agace rapidement et cri :

-C'est quoi tout ça ?! J'avais précisé ne pas avoir de cadeau !

-Mais… C'est l'anniversaire de Monsieur aujourd'hui, on doit fêter cela, s'explique Mey-Linn.

-C'est vrai ! On a pas dix-huit ans tous les jours non plus ! s'exclame Bard.

Ciel grogne faiblement en leur jetant un regard noir, ordonnant à Sébastian de tous débarrasser. Ce qui fut fait dans les plus bref délais, le majordome ordonne aux domestiques d'aller s'occuper ailleurs le temps que leur maître mange. Chacun d'eux repart avec une mine tristounette.

Ciel soupir, les mains croisés et les yeux fermés.

-C'est pas possible. On ne peut jamais avoir la paix ici, dit le jeune maître avant d'entamer son petit déjeuner.

Sébastian s'est retiré pour aller mettre tous les cadeaux dans une salle spécialement réservé à l'anniversaire de monsieur qu'il n'allait rater pour rien au monde ! Il voulait vraiment revoir ce côté embarrassant et mignon de son cher maître.

Ciel mange tranquillement et silencieusement, il finit une quinzaine de minutes plus tard et sort de table ordonnant qu'on lui donne un livre pour qu'il puisse digérer, Sébastian lui conseil un roman de Shakespeare. Le plus jeune le prends en feuilletant le livre en écoutant d'une oreille le résumé de son majordome puis il entame sa lecture le temps que son majordome prépare les événements prochains de la journée.

Une heure plus tard, le majordome toque à la porte et entre pour prévenir son maître qu'il doit passer au cours de danse.

-Sébastian ! Ce livre est nul ! C'est bourré de romantisme et tu sais que j'ai horreur de ça !

- _Hamlet_ ne vous plaît pas ? C'est pourtant une des pièces de théâtre le plus connu et le plus apprécié de tous.

Ciel bougonne un peu puis s'étire avant de se lever, se dirigeant vers la salle annexe qui était une grande salle où il pratiquait toutes sortes de combats où d'apprentissage que Sébastian se chargeait de lui inculquer. Sébastian range le livre pour ensuite le rejoindre rapidement, il sourit narquoisement en lui expliquant comment danser avec une _Milady_. Il le guide dans ses pas, malgré le fait que le plus jeune lui marche sur les pieds;

-Maître, excusez moi de vous le dire mais vous dansez comme un pied…

-Je le sais ! C'est bien pour cela que tu dois m'apprendre à danser non ? dit Ciel qui commence déjà à s'en lasser.

-Oui, c'est pour la raison suivante qui est…

-Je connais la raison Sébastian ! J'ai promis une danse à Lizzie…

-Bien, donc recommençons si vous voulez être à la hauteur de Mademoiselle Elizabeth.

Le majordome et son maître s'entraîne durant plusieurs heures, ils s'arrêtent que lorsque Ciel est exténué. Sébastian arrête tout et sourit à son maître en s'approchant de lui pour se mettre à genou et surtout à sa hauteur, ce dernier s'étant laissé tomber par terre.

-Vous vous êtes amélioré Monsieur, continuez comme ça et ce soir vous aurez une belle surprise.

-Tch. Je me fiche de tes surprises ! Je souhaite juste en finir avec cette journée et qu'on passe à la suivante !

-Bien, comme vous voudrez _My Lord_.

 _Voilà, c'est la fin de ce premier et court chapitre ! A bientôt pour un prochain chapitre !_

 _ **NekoBebouh.**_


End file.
